Un Nuevo Comienzo
by KenKa1804
Summary: Alboreaba un cambio en el horizonte junto a los vientos de la mañana, que tal como ese nuevo día, auguraban un nuevo comienzo. Y por primera vez en muchos años, se animó a recibirlo... Ganador del Reto What If...? del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. (¿Qué habría pasado si Rin no hubiese muerto pero Obito sí?)


**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

Todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fan Fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile **NO** al plagio.

* * *

><p><strong>Este fanfic participa en <strong>**Reto Especial What If...? del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué habría pasado si Rin no hubiese muerto y Obito sí?<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando Rin abrió la puerta de la habitación de Kakashi, todavía estaba oscuro. Sin embargo, la ventana sobre la cama daba cara justo hacia el despejado Este, y desde ese inmenso cielo despuntaron los primeros fulgores rojos del día, descubriendo las nubes aledañas con un púrpura osado que empezó a dispersarse, malhumorado, ante la llegada de una brisa cálida que arrastraba en su dirección los primeros pedazos de sol. Los amaneceres de Konoha eran así, de <em>fuego<em>, haciéndole honor al nombre de su país. Nunca eran una explosión de luz animosa que corría por la tierra con la gracia de una gacela, ahuyentando los terrores de la noche con su manto inocente de brillo y color. No. Los amaneceres de Konoha eran lentos, apasionados… Les gustaba quemarse, internarse en la villa despacio, coquetearle a la oscuridad con la seguridad de una bailarina, acariciar entre pasos seductores a las frías colinas y lucirse luego ante estrellas cristalinas con fervientes destellos flameados que, al comienzo, no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para opacarlas, pero sí para intimidarlas, allá, en su pedacito de noche, mientras una luna maternal las llamaba lejos.

Rosa encendido y azul umbrío se encontraban como el beso de dos amantes, realzando las sombras en un cuadro de absorbente profundidad y contraste poderoso que terminó por hipnotizar a la joven espectadora, acentuando terriblemente la melancolía de su rostro.

Rin necesitó sentarse y un suspiro lánguido escapó de sus labios, dejándoles una mueca triste aun mientras se prometía serenarse. En su anular izquierdo, observó largamente las delicadas trenzas de oro blanco sellando un abrazo perfecto a su dedo con aquel pequeño diamante que brillaba vivo, como una fierecilla: Era el peso más grande que había llevado nunca y tembló de alivio cuando lo dejó sobre la repisa.

Inhaló profundo, frotándose un brazo, a lo que se permitía admirar tímidamente la pulcritud de aquella habitación, por lo que sabía probablemente fuera su última vez. En ese momento, escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse y no pudo más que resentirse ante la ironía de un universo que movía los engranajes del tiempo con tan chocante exactitud alrededor de aquel encuentro.

_Ni un minuto tarde, _pensó.

El tintineo de llaves sobre madera antecedió a la entrada del dueño de la casa en la habitación y entonces, a pesar de haber repasado la situación mil veces en su cabeza, su corazón galopante la hizo sudar. Sudar frío, como todo lo que sentía ahora.

―Rin ―observó Kakashi, sorprendido, sin atreverse a soltar la manilla de la puerta―. ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó, de inmediato corrigiendo su expresión de extrañeza con una impecable sonrisa.

Cándida y amistosa.

_Nefasta y repugnante._

En seguida, náuseas la golpearon con fuerza y la obligaron a esquivarle la mirada― Me voy, Kakashi ―dijo finalmente―. Hokage-sama recomendó que me dedicara exclusivamente a la investigación médica y eso haré, empezaré en Yugakure. Estoy dejando Konoha.

Kakashi notó el anillo de compromiso junto a su despertador, así como también el enorme bolso al lado de la mujer, entonces enarcó una ceja e inmediatamente se irguió impulsado por su valentía natural, volviendo a concentrarse en ella y solo ella― Está bien ―respondió con mucha calma, después de analizar la situación suficientemente―. Sólo dame unos minutos para recoger algunas cosas y…

―¡No, Kakashi! ―exclamó Rin de pronto, con lágrimas en los ojos―. Estoy dejando Konoha y te estoy dejando a ti también.

El peligris parecía de piedra, ni un músculo moviéndose dentro de aquel uniforme maltrecho, del cual se desprendían, sin vergüenza, los retazos frescos de una dura misión. Su impavidez era cortante y la sombra bajo su semblante, dolorosa. No necesitó alzar la mirada para interpretar su aura fría y arremolinada, pues de la misma forma en que las agobiantes penas eran inmortalizadas meticulosamente en el mármol inerte de un escultor atormentado, el desasosiego del hombre resultó tan palpable a sus sentidos como asfixiante para su alma. Y así, a ella no le quedó más remedio que cubrirse la boca antes de que punzantes sollozos amenazaran con salir y mal poner su determinación.

―Está bien ―repitió Kakashi, como el murmullo de un río sereno―. Está bien… ―Detrás de su prometida, sentada en la cama, el amanecer ganaba lentamente la batalla por el dominio de aquellas tierras, en medio de un hermosísimo espectáculo que ninguno de los dos tuvo intenciones de contemplar― ¿Podemos hablar de esto un momento?

―Podemos. Pero no sé si quieras entenderlo.

―Rin…

―No, Kakashi ―le interrumpió, enjuagándose la humedad traicionera de sus ojos―. No es sólo por el Biju que llevo en mi interior, es que no puedo más. Te estoy liberando ―enfatizó―. _Nos libero a ambos._

El shinobi comenzó a caminar hacia ella pero Rin lo repudió.

_Todavía cojeaba_.

No podía soportarlo.

Se le revolvió el estómago recordando las bases sobre las cuales había edificado su decisión: La obsesión de Kakashi por cumplir su promesa a Obito había rebasado la línea de lo normal, lentamente forzándolos a ambos dentro de un enfermizo juego en el cual ninguno reconocía la imprudencia con la que el Ninja Copia se arriesgaba ciegamente por protegerla. No era sólo la indignación asociada al hecho de que, por ejemplo, él prefiriera que le enterraran una Katana en la pierna a simplemente confiar que ella, desde su posición, pudiera esquivar el ataque enemigo más fácilmente y defenderse a sí misma, ¡era que ya no lo reconocía! Su carácter, su manera de expresarse, sus gustos y sueños para el futuro. Todo.

Todo había desaparecido.

Kakashi Hatake había desaparecido.

Y ella simplemente ya no podía soportarlo.

―¿De qué estás hablando?

―De que no puedo casarme contigo ―Decirlo había dolido más de lo que se imaginó durante días―. No voy a dejarte hacerlo, Kakashi, no voy a permitir que te a amarres mí, a _esto._

_―__¿Amarrarme?_ ―repitió él, confundido―. ¿Por qué hablas como si se tratara de una obligación?

―¡Porque lo es y ni siquiera te das cuenta! La culpa que sientes ha llevado los límites de esa promesa demasiado lejos; obligándote a hacer cosas que no quieres y decir lo que no sientes ―Kami-sama, sentía que su pecho se resquebrajaba pero no iba a parar―. Y ya no voy a ignorarlo…

Kakashi lucía frustrado. Se pasó una mano pesada por la cara y, aunque estaba más consciente que nunca de su agotamiento, se obligó a mantener la compostura. Se sentó a su lado, encorvado, descansando los brazos sobre sus piernas y suspiró― Mis sentimientos hacia ti son sinceros, Rin.

―Lo sé ―respondió ella, a la vez que estrujaba la tela de su falda y contenía las ganas de llorar, mas no las lágrimas, porque esas no le pertenecían desde hacía tiempo―. Pero no son iguales a los que alguna vez tuve por ti. Ni a los que Obito tuvo por mí.

Kakashi alzó la cabeza, aunque no la miró. Al igual que su compañera, pronto se encontró perdido entre los patrones asimétricos que formaban los papeles pegados en la cartelera sobre su escritorio y, por un largo momento, el trinar de los azulejos fue lo único que irrumpió dentro de aquella habitación― Nunca hablamos de eso ―recordó él, de repente.

―Deberíamos ―exigió Rin. Obito era su amigo, después de todo, no un enemigo acérrimo cuyo nombre se encontraba vetado―. Él está muerto y necesitas dejar de pretender que puedes mantenerlo vivo haciendo con tu vida lo que él quería hacer de la suya: Hablando como él, excusándote como él, volviéndote un famoso guerrero del Sharingan, un favorito para el puesto de Hokage…

_Casándote con su primer amor._ Hipó y se contuvo de decirlo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Cumpliendo los sueños de otro en lugar de los suyos ¿Sólo porque su amigo murió en lugar de él en aquella cueva? ¿Porque creía que no lo merecía? ¿Es que Kakashi sinceramente no se daba cuenta?

―Te estás matando… y a mí contigo. Yo ―Quiso continuar, pero le faltó la voz―… yo… no puedo… yo ya no puedo respirar…―El llanto rompió en ella así, violento, desconsolado e incontenible, como un cristal que estalla dentro del pecho y que se escurre por el rostro como los añicos de una dura verdad, transmutados en la forma de prismas preciosos que rasgaban sus lagrimales con cada opresiva exhalación.

Lloraba porque era su culpa también, porque sentía vergüenza. Extrañaba a Obito y en lugar de superarlo, dejó a Kakashi creer que podía reemplazarlo. Se convirtió en su mudo cómplice; fue egoísta para no dejar de sentir el confort de aquellos brazos en la soledad de su duelo, fue débil por no obligarlo a enfrentarse al dolor de la realidad mediante de la expiación de sus culpas.

_¿Pero cómo podría haber actuado distinto? Si Kakashi ya había sufrido tanto…_

Ahora pagaba el precio: sus heridas, las de ambos, habían sanado mal y, en consecuencia, sus espíritus estaban atrofiados. Después de aquella desgracia se habían servido de apoyo el uno al otro, negándose a avanzar sin aquella muleta emocional, hasta el triste punto donde se encontraban ahora, ese donde ya no sabían ni caminar por sí mismos.

―Rin, le di mi palabra.

A veces, cuando Rin contemplaba a Kakashi apesadumbrado, resignado y perdido ―como ahora―, se preguntaba qué habría sido de él si sus _ninken_ no hubieran intervenido en aquella ocasión, cuando ella intentó valerse de su Raikiri para suicidarse y evitar que una desgracia aun mayor azotara Konoha. Mientras sollozaba, se arrepentía de haberlo hecho porque desde entonces Kakashi no hacía más que dudar de sí mismo. La miraba diferente, cauteloso, en permanente alerta, lidiando con la pena de saber que si hubiera dependido sólo de sus reflejos en aquel momento, el peso de su cadáver se sumaría también a los de Obito y Sakumo, todavía sobre sus hombros. Así, su obsesión por protegerla creció como un monstruo negro que terminó engulléndolo por completo, matándolo en vida y dejando aquel cascarón vacío que tenía en frente.

Era tan injusto.

―Éramos unos niños, Kakashi, sólo unos niños. No podemos cargar con ese peso por siempre ―Le tomó gentilmente las manos enguantadas y las sostuvo firmemente entre las suyas; éstas lucían, a su vez, el tenue brillo salado de muchas de sus propias lágrimas y Kakashi no pudo evitar refugiarse en la intimidad de su aflicción―. Estoy segura de que cuando te pidió que me cuidaras, no se refería a esto. Tenemos que aprender a respirar de nuevo.

Él no dijo nada pero ella supo que entendía. Entendía porque le dolía respirar tanto como a ella. Cada respiración, durante los últimos catorce años, no había dado tregua, presionando tortuosamente contra sus corazones. Después de todo, la muerte de Obito se había sentido en ellos como el quiebre de todas sus costillas. El miedo al insoportable dolor les obligó entonces a respirar de un modo diferente, uno en el que no necesitaran expandir tanto sus pulmones. Como consecuencia, las costillas se solidificaron alrededor de un par órganos cohibidos y pequeños, aprisionándolos e imposibilitándoles volver a inhalar profundamente.

Condenándolos a una vida así… lisiados en espíritu.

¿Cómo culparla por querer arreglarlo?

Kakashi correspondió el agarre de su mano y cerró los ojos, permitiéndole al aire puro del alba colmarle todo el cuerpo, con la esperanza de que aquel manto diáfano de frescura fuera suficiente para aliviar su mente. Desgraciadamente, la realidad es que difícilmente se sintió mejor― No tienes que marcharte.

―Por supuesto que tengo. Cada vez que miro tu ojo, recuerdo a Obito, la forma como me miraba y la forma como yo no lo miré ―Entonces, la castaña le acarició suavemente la mejilla y lo invitó a encararla―. Y cada vez que me miras a mí, recuerdas la promesa que le hiciste y cómo crees que fallaste. No podemos seguir así ―continuó―. Tú serás Hokage. Yo me dedicaré a la medicina y ya no tendrás que preocuparte. Sandaime está de acuerdo, pues hasta que encuentren una mejor manera para contenerlo, renunciar a ser Kunoichi mermará las posibilidades de que el _Sanbi_ se salga de control y mientras viaje por el mundo lo mantendré lejos de Konoha ―Su semblante se enterneció cuando él le devolvió una mirada gastada, de esas que arrastraban la visión de demasiadas promesas partidas y optimismos marchitos, como si se tratara de un bulto de incontables mariposas muertas_. _

_Tan joven_, pensó, _tan joven y tan roto―._ Tú y yo aprenderemos a respirar de nuevo _―_le aseguró―. Merecemos un nuevo comienzo.

De cierta forma, ambos resentían no haber sido lo suficientemente fuertes por los dos. Pero el tiempo de lamentaciones se había agotado. Ahora era tiempo de dejarlo ir, tiempo de dejar a Obito finalmente descansar en paz.

Rin se levantó y tomó su bolso. Quería salir de la habitación sin mirar atrás pero la voz profunda de Kakashi la contuvo una última vez, disipando, con su gravedad, aquella imagen de niño que aún le gustaba conservar de él, y recordándole, como solía suceder en ocasiones así, al hombre maduro en el que se había convertido―: ¿Qué debo hacer?

Al voltearse, sus ojos marrones se llenaron del resplandor fervoroso que despedía aquel orgulloso nuevo día, a través de la ventana. Los rayos de sol pálido, sin embargo, parecían rebotar sobre la silueta abatida del Jōnin sobre la cama, aparentemente incapaces de alcanzar con su luz ningún lugar siquiera cercano a su desdichada alma contrariada.

Y se conmovió.

A Rin no le sorprendía que hiciera esa pregunta dado que, desde edad temprana, Kakashi siempre había tenido bien en claro todo lo que tenía que hacer: Al morir su padre de manera deshonrosa supo exactamente cómo debía llevar su vida, regido por un código que le permitiera desligarse de aquella vergüenza. Y al morir Obito inmediatamente acogió la filosofía previamente labrada por el Uchiha. Por eso sonrió cándidamente ante su disyuntiva. Era normal que de repente Kakashi se sintiera desmotivado y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se le hizo sincero.

―Acepta el puesto de sensei que te ofrece Hokage-sama. Enséñale a Naruto todo lo que su padre nos enseñó a nosotros. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, ama y déjate amar ―Sonrió tiernamente―. Adiós, Kakashi.

―Gracias Rin ―Cuando lo murmuró ella ya se había ido. Pero el sol estaba lo suficientemente enaltecido como para calentar hasta el último de los corazones que latían vivarachos dentro del hervidero de vida que poco a poco se había formado en la aldea. Incluyendo al suyo.

Ese mismo día, el Hokage no sorprendió de encontrar a Kakashi tan temprano en su despacho, ni siquiera tras haber vuelto hacía apenas horas de una misión tan peligrosa: Exitosamente, al frente de varios ANBU, había logrado por fin capturar a un letal desertor, prófugo desde hacía muchos años y famoso por su uso experto del mítico Mokuton, al que ya se hallaban interrogando para comprobar la veracidad de un rumor que involucraba a Orochimaru como autor intelectual de un secuestro.

Un secuestro que no había llegado a consumarse pero dadas las condiciones de su objetivo, había encendido todas las alarmas de los altos mandos de Konoha.

El último Uchiha necesitaba una vigilancia aún mayor, así lo había ordenado Sandaime. Y el único heredero de la voluntad de fuego de Yondaime Hokage, sólo podía tener como maestro a un shinobi que llenara los requisitos de máxima confianza.

Los insólitos azares del cosmos, poco o nada tenían que ver. Kakashi era el único indicado para el trabajo, siempre lo había sido.

Desde el momento en que el destino de aquel clan milenario se había sellado ante el filo de la Katana de uno de los suyos y él se convirtiera en el único hombre capaz de instruir a Sasuke en el manejo del infame Sharingan.

Desde el momento en que Minato depositara toda su fe en su obstinado pupilo, así como los principios que más tarde éste aceptaría y adoptaría como suyos en honor a aquel hombre que se había vuelto leyenda.

_Siempre lo había sido._

Kakashi se detuvo rato después ante una ventana abierta entre los pasillos vacíos de la Academia: alboreaba un cambio en el horizonte junto a los vientos de la mañana, que tal como ese nuevo día, auguraban un nuevo comienzo. Y por primera vez en muchos años, se animó a recibirlo.

_―_¡Ja ja ja, cayó redondito! ―La estridente risotada lo tomó desprevenido. Le costó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que lo que le había caído en la cabeza había sido un borrador y sin embargo sonrió.

―A ver, ¿cómo se los explico? Mi primera impresión de ustedes es que son una bola de idiotas.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autora<strong>

**Literalmente estoy corriendo contra el reloj, no me juzgueeeeeen, robaron mi casa y la verdad fue una experiencia horrible. No pensé que fuera a subirlo a tiempo, ni siquiera terminarlo, pero aquí está, en lo que mi mente todavía perturbada me permitió escribir (sí, se robaron mi computadora; sí, estábamos dentro de la casa y nos sometieron y; sí, mi papá y yo estamos bien).**

**Rapidamente: pienso que si Rin no hubiese logrado suicidarse, Kushina habría logrado contener al sanbi con un sello más fuerte, y si Rin hubiera estado viva, Kakashi no habría entrado en ANBU, al menos no tan pronto, de modo que nunca habría conocido a Tenzo, el cual quizás se descarriara cuando niño (ver Kakashi ANBU Black Ops para entender mejor mi punto, no tengo tiempo ahora de explicarlo) quizás aliándose a Orochimaru, quien seguiría insistiendo en secuestrar a Sasuke para hacerse con su cuerpo y probablemente por allí hubiera aparecido Madara y quizás fuera el que terminara "apoderándose" de Sasuke. Pero hasta allá no me quise extender. Espero que les gustara y rayos….. siento que a las prisas me olvidé de algunas cosas :/ quizás cuando termine el reto lo edite.**

**Dejen review!**

**Att: KenKa1804**


End file.
